United Nations Space Command
The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) may be the prime human government in the Halo universe, though this organization may only be the defense agency under the control of the Colonial Administration Authority. The UNSC's military arm is called the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, they are most commonly seen defending planets. Stations such as the Cairo Station are part of the UNSCDF. During the events of Halo 2 the UNSC fought the Covenant above Earth by defending their planet against all odds. There are several breakaway factions opposed to the Colonial Administration and UNSC as well, including the United Rebel Front. Background The UNSC was formed by the United Nations when over-population on Earth started becoming a problem in the early 22nd century. The UNSC is run by HIGHCOM (which may be akin to the Pentagon of the USA's defense apparatus) and is Earth's premiere defense against the Covenant. The Navy houses the divisions of Marines (including the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers), and Office of Naval Intelligence, and the fleet. Originally designed to keep the peace between neighboring planets and star systems, when certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2510s the UNSC was forced to police its colonies to keep privateers and pirates from raiding them. After Harvest, a colony planet, was destroyed, one badly damaged UNSC ship returned to tell the tale of monstrous alien ships that utterly destroyed the colony. The UNSC doubled its shipbuilding to bolster themselves against the Covenant, but it was useless, for the Covenant's technology was far superior to mankind's. The UNSC fortified major positions such as Reach, the UNSC's main shipyards and command center, and Earth. So far, the UNSC is losing the Covenant war, and the only end in sight seems to be utter annihilation. Recently, the Covenant Civil War has seen the Arbiter and his people, the Elites, join forces with the UNSC against the remainder of the Covenant in a desperate fight for survival. History The United Nations Space Command was formed as the result of a series of brutal wars across the Solar System between 2160 and 2164, most prominently among them the Jovian Moons Campaign, The Rain Forest Wars, and a series of battles on Mars.http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo/storyline.htm These conflicts were centered around UN clashes with dissident political movements, the most important of which were the "Koslovics" and the "Frieden." Covenant War The Human-Covenant War started on October 7, 2525 when a UNSC battle group entered the Harvest system and discovered that everything on the planet has been completely incinerated and the surface melted down to glass. In orbit around the remains of the colony world was a single alien ship, which proceeded to attack the battle group, destroying all ships except one. Intercepted communications identify the enemy as The Covenant. The message "Your destruction is the will of the Gods... and we are their instrument" is broadcast in English.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 96-98. This began the Covenant War, which has raged for 27 years. Since the Battle of Harvest, the UNSC, by the time of 2552, only has 536 colony worlds left. In a desperate move to stop the Covenant, they sent a group of Spartans to capture one of their ships to find their homeworld and capture a prophet. But 2 days before the operation, a massive battle fleet of 314 Covenant warships came out of Slipspace near Reach to recover an artifact and destroy the UNSC base there. Organization Colonial Administration Authority *'Central Command' (CENTCOM) **'High Command' (HIGHCOM) ***'Administrative' ****'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) ****'Navigation Command' (NAVCOM) ****'UNSC Astrophysics' ****'UNSC Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) ****'UNSC Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) ****'UNSC Logistical Corps' ****'UNSC Test and Evaluation Corps' ***'UNSC Navy' ****'Fleet Command' (FLEETCOM) *****'Special Operations Command' ******'Office of Naval Intelligence' (ONI) *******'Naval Special Warfare' (NAVSPECWAR) ********Project SPARTAN-II ********Project SPARTAN-III ********'Beta-5 Division' *****'Signal Corps' *****'Prowler Corps ***'UNSC Marine Corps''' ****'UNSC Marine Infantry' ****'UNSC Marine Aviation' ****'UNSC Marine Logistics' ****'UNSC Marine Special Operations' *****Orbital Drop Shock Troopers ***'UNSC Army' ****UNSC Army Infantry ***'Other' ****'UNSC Symphony Orchestra' UNSC Personnel :See Characters for a list of UNSC personnel. Rank Structure UNSC Navy :See UNSC Navy UNSC Marine Corps :See UNSC Marine Corps UNSC Army :''See UNSC Army Colony Systems, Worlds, and Cities 'Sol System' *'Earth' - Homeworld to Humanity, currently under attack/conquered in Africa by Covenant. **East African Protectorate ***Republic of Kenya ****Mombasa *****New Mombasa *****Old Mombasa ****Voi ***United Republic of Tanzania ****Zanzibar Island **Korea ***Kyonggi Province ****Songnam *****Special Warfare Center **Commonwealth of Australia ***Sydney, Australia ****HighCom Facility Bravo-6 **Diego Garcia **United States of America ***Chawla Base **Federal Republic of Germany ***Essen ****Beweglichrüstungsysteme research facility **UNSC Symphony Hall **'Luna' ***Luna OCS Academy *'Mars' **Chiron **Argyre Planitia **Reyes-McLees Shipyards **New Legaspi *'Jupiter''' **Jovian Moons **Ganymede ***Aigburth ****Lister Epsilon Eridani System *'Reach' - Primary military installation. Glassed by Covenant in 2552. **Highland Mountains **CASTLE Base **Camp Hathcock **Camp Independence **Fairchild Field **HighCom Armory Omega **Military Reservation 01478-B **Military Wilderness Training Preserve **ODG Facility A-331 **Olympic Tower **Reach Station Gamma **Reach Naval Academy *'Beta Gabriel' Sigma Octanus System *'Sigma Octanus IV' - Still held by the unsc even though it was attacked in 2552 by the covenant **Côte d'Azur Eridanus Star System *'Eridanus II' - Glassed in 2530 **Elysium City **Luxor Spaceport Lambda Serpentis System *'Jericho VII' - Glassed in 2535 Harvest System *'Harvest' - Glassed by Covenant in 2525 Chi Ceti System *'Chi Ceti IV' -Unknown **Damascus Testing Facility Hellespont System *'Troy' - Glassed 111 Tauri System *'Victoria' - Unknown Zeta Doradus System *'Onyx' - no longer a planet Other Colonies *'Biko' - Glassed in 2525 **Durban *'Emerald Cove' - Glassed in 2542 *'Harmony' - Glassed *'New Harmony' - Unknown *'Draco III' - Glassed *'Paris IV' - Glassed *'Charybdis IX' - Unknown *'Minister'- still held by UNSC *'Hydra System'- Unknown *'Gilgamesh'- Unknown *'Coral' - Attacked by Covenant in 2552, unknown/glassed *'New Constantinople' - Glassed *'Tantalus'- Unknown *'Mamore' - still held by UNSC *'Crystal' - still held by UNSC *'Groombridge 34 System' - Unknown *'Atlas Moons' - still held by UNSC *'Far Isle' - Unknown *'Miridem' - Unknown *'Mariposa'-Unknown UNSC bases *'Fort York' *'Roosevelt Military Base' UNSC Weaponry These are the weapons that the UNSC employs against the likes of The Covenant. Note that all the handheld weapons in Halo 2 apart from grenades can be swapped with the appropriate class of soldier's weapons. The Novels The weapons exclusive to Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halo: The Flood, Halo: First Strike and Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Handheld Weapons *''Combat Knife'' *''MA2B Assault Rifle'' *''MA5K Assault Rifle'' *''MA3 Assault Rifle'' *''HMG-38 Rifle'' *''M19-B SAM Missile Launcher'' *''Electric Baton'' *''Confetti Maker'' Missiles *''Archer Missiles'' *''ASGM-10 Missiles'' *''ANVIL-II ASM *''Argent V Missiles'' *''Scorpion Missiles'' Mines *''Lotus Anti Tank-Mine'' *''Antlion Anti-Personnel MinesLetter - Re:Antilon Mine *Moray Space Mines'' *''Type 14 Magnetic/Anti-Tank Mine'' *''Asteroidea Anti-personnel Mine'' Grenades *''Smoke Grenade'' *''Flash-Bang Grenade'' *''Concussion Grenade'' *''Napalm Grenade'' *''Sonic Grenade'' *''Frag Grenade'' Machine Guns *''MLA Autocannon'' *''M247 GP Machine Gun'' *''M202 XP Machine Gun'' Nuclear Weapons *''Fury Tactical Nuclear Warhead'' *''Shiva Nuclear-tipped missile'' *''FENRIS Nuclear Warhead'' *''Nova'' *''HORNET Mines'' *''HAVOK nuclear mine'' Other *''VX 7 Nerve Gas'' *''Magnetic Accelerator Cannon'' *''102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret'' *''Fougass'' *''Satchel Charge'' *''C-7 Foaming Explosive'' *''C-12 Shaped-charges'' *''Narcozine Gas'' UNSC Vehicles Land *''Scorpion Tank'' - M808B Main Battle Tank *''Warthog'' - M12 LRV with mounted chaingun, rocket launcher or gauss cannon *''Mongoose'' - All-Terrain Vehicle *''Cougar'' - Infantry Fighting Vehicle *''Elephant'' - Siege Vehicle Air *''Pelican'' - D77-TC Dropship *''Albatross'' - Larger Dropship *''Bumblebee'' - Escape pod *''Longsword'' - C709 Space fighter *''SkyHawk'' - Sub-orbital jet *''Shortsword'' - Short-range atmospheric fighter-bomber *''Sparrowhawk'' - VSTOL Close Air Support Gunship *''Hornet'' - VSTOL Gunship/Utility Dropship *''Kestrel'' - Deleted vehicle seen in the Halo 2 Collector's Edition Disc. UNSC Technologies :See Technology UNSC Vessels and Stations :See UNSC Navy Known UNSC Military Units *Second Fleet *Seventh Fleet *Sixteenth Fleet *Sol Defense Group 3/A-5 *6th Battle GroupMentioned in HGN *105th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division **7th ODST Battalion ***1st Platoon (Unknown Company, or Regiment) *405th Marine Infantry Division **17th Marine Regiment **77th Marine Regiment ***Alpha Company *Charlie Company *Tango Company *23rd Naval Air Squadron *105th Drop Jet Platoon *Spartan Group Omega *S4/BAG/2/5 Major UNSC Events *Interplanetary War - 2160-2200 *Inner Colony Wars - Unknown, probably 25th century *Human-Covenant War - 2525-Present **The Battle of Harvest **The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV **The Battle of Reach **The Battle of Installation 04 **The First Battle of Earth **The Battle of Installation 05 **The Second Battle of Earth **The Battle of Onyx UNSC Laws :See UNSC Laws Sources Category:UNSC Category:Factions